Alternate Endings
by Lily Potter4
Summary: What would happen if James had died before 11 ? Before Hogwarts ? Before Lily ? Before MWPP ? Harry would never have been born ... Voldemort would never have been defeated ... Everyting would be different ... From the days of MWPP to post Harry years ...
1. Default Chapter

Alternate Endings   
  
What would happen if James Potter had died in a plane accident before  
Hogwarts ? Before he was 11 ? Before the days of MWPP ? Before Lily ?  
Harry would never have been born ... Voldemort would never have been  
defeated ... Sirius Black would never have been sent to Azkaban ... Nothing  
would be the same ...  
  
"All ready Daddy !"  
James fiddled with the buckle on his air plane seat belt . He grinned up at  
his father , who smiled indulgently down at him .   
"I'm glad. Are you happy that it's your fifth birthday ?"  
"Of course Daddy ! I love birthdays !"  
Mr . Potter pushed James further down into his seat , as the plane began to  
move .   
"Are you alright ?"  
"Yes Daddy ..." But he looked positively terrified .   
"James ... It's alright ! No need to worry , believe me !"  
James grinned , his missing teeth creating an odd effect . He would trust  
anything his father said.  
"Ok . I'm not worried ."  
  
***  
  
"Are we prepared for take off ?"  
"Yes Mr . McKinnon . Full speed ."  
The pilot gunned the engine , waiting for the speed to kick in , so they  
could rise .But something wasn't right ...  
  
  
***  
  
Mrs . Potter was waiting in the airport , watching her husband's plane take  
off. It was tradition . She smiled happily as the plane rose into the air .  
They were off to Paris . She had to stay home and work . Just as she began  
to turn away , she noticed something . Thick black smoke was pouring from  
the tail . Before she had a chance to wonder what it was , the plane  
exploded in a burst of orange and black ...   
  
***   
  
Many years later ...  
  
Sirius Black , looked around , scared . It was his first day of school . No one  
ever mentioned how scary going to school could be . But then again , not  
everyone was being shipped halfway around the country to attend a school  
where they teach you magic ... he sighed . It was time . He boarded the  
train , looking for a place to sit - or a friendly face . Finally , he came to a  
compartment that looked like it held first years . A girl with bright red hair ,  
a tall boy with sandy black hair , and a short fat one were sitting in the  
compartment , talking . Well , at least , the boys were . The girl was  
reading silently , not looking around .   
"Uh ..... hi ?"  
Everyone looked up . The girl gave him a wan smile , and turned back to  
her book , the short fat one started trembling , but the tall boy gave him a  
smile - a real smile .   
"Hi , my name's Remus . This is Peter , and that-" he pointed to the red  
head "is Lily ."  
"Hi . I'm Black . Sirius Black ."  
"Shaken , not stirred , right ?" Spoke up the red head .   
"What ?!" He asked , confused .   
"Bond . James Bond . Right ? You said your name like him ... oh , never  
mind."  
Sirius gave her an odd look . Who was James Bond ? And what did he  
wanted shaken , and not stirred ...   
"You aren't muggle born are you ?" Asked the girl .   
"No , I'm not ."  
"Oh . That explains it ."  
Sirius sighed . He was very confused now . He sat down opposite Remus ,  
exhausted . He smiled at him .   
"So ... what house do you want to be in ?" Remus asked .   
"Gryffindor." He said , with no hesitations .   
"Really ? I want to be a Slytherin." Remus smiled . "I'm JOKING !" He said ,  
seeing the look on Sirius' face . "I want to be a Gryffindor too , don't worry."  
Sirius calmed back down . He wasn't about to be friends with a Slytherin .   
Peter looked uncomfortable . He wanted to be in Slytherin .   
( A/N : My Idea was that James convinced Peter he wanted to be a  
Gryffindor) .   
That's what his father was . And his grandfather . And his mother , and his  
grandmother . Everyone in his family had been a Slytherin . And it would  
certainly be a blot on the family tree for their son to be a Gryffindor . For an  
incompetent idiot who was a Slytherin , was better than the top wizard in  
the school , as a Gryffindor . In their eyes at least . That's the way we live ,  
isn't it ? Seeing things through other people's eyes . Making decisions based  
on their wants . Never our own . Never our own .   
  
  
  
  



	2. Hogwarts

Alternate Endings - Chapter 2   
  
Hogwarts ...  
  
Sirius tightened his arms around his knees , watching the passing scenery .   
  
He was sure , almost for a minute , that something was missing , but he   
  
didn't know what . Like he was supposed to meet someone , but forgot .   
  
And didn't . But ... this was crazy talk ! He didn't know anyone before this   
  
trip , no one . Right ? But he wasn't so sure , as he fell into the thralls of   
  
sleep .   
  
*  
  
  
( This is a dream sequence , in case you don't figure that out )  
  
  
"Hey ! Padfoot old friend ! Where have you been keeping yourself ?'  
  
  
  
"Uh .... Sirius , Lily and I have been talking , and we , uh , want you to be  
our secret keeper ."  
  
  
"What is there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard alive ? Only  
innocent lives !"  
  
  
"Lily ! James ! James ! Please wake up ! Please ...."  
  
  
Sirius saw a train station , rather like the one he was just at . A tall boy  
with dark black hair marched up to him and grabbed his hand .   
"Hi ! My name's James Potter !"  
  
*  
  
  
Sirius shook himself awake. Who was James Potter ? Or Padfoot ? And what   
  
in God's name was a secret keeper ? He was going crazy . He could still   
  
hear the voices in his head though . "Lily and I" .... Lily ... Wasn't the read   
  
head Lily ? What was going on ? He shook his head , to clear the thoughts ,   
  
and went back to watching Remus' and Peter's chess game . ( Peter was   
  
losing .) He smiled , at the little boy . Peter looked up , and caught his   
  
staring with a smile on his face , and promptly began to tremble , yet again.  
  
"Geez ! Nervous , are ya ?"  
  
Peter started shaking even more vigorously . Sirius and Remus stared at   
  
him , as the little's boy's small eyes started to well up .  
  
"No ... no , you don't !" Sirius said , just as the boy began to cry . Then he   
  
got up and ran out of the room . When he had left , Lily , Remus and Sirius   
  
, looked around , shocked . Then Sirius began to laugh . Soon , everyone   
  
followed suit , and they were rolling around on the floor , when a tall boy   
  
with black hair opened the door ... 


	3. Evil Slimy Potion Students with greasy h...

Alternate Endings   
  
Part 3   
  
Evil , slimy , potions masters with bad attitudes and greasy hair that looks  
like an oil pit .   
  
***  
  
Sirius looked up , just as a tall boy with black hair opened the door . He  
stood above them all , looking distastefully down at them .   
"Who are you ?" Sirius asked , rudely .   
"No one you know ." Answered he boy .   
"Well , obviously !"  
The boy just glared .   
"My name is Severus Snape ."  
"Oh . Great name ." Sirius said , VERY sarcastically .  
"Oh , and I suppose your name is much better ."  
"Well , it is . I am named after the brightest star in the sky !" He said  
proudly . And then he went into a long speech . " Yes , first I would like to  
thank my mother , and my father , and most of all , God . And I would like  
to thank the academy ..."  
"The Academy ? What the hell is that ?"  
"Who knows ?" He shrugged . "I just saw it on a muggle TV show once ."  
"Well ......... What's your name ?"  
"Sirius Black ."  
Snape began to laugh , a sneer on his face the whole time .   
"Sirius BLACK ? That's a HORRIBLE name ! Lord , your parents must have  
been DRUNK when they named you !"  
He had gone too far . Sirius lunged at Snape . Next thing Snape knew , he  
was lying on the floor of the compartment , being pounded senseless by a  
boy who had jumped on top of him .   
"Holy -"  
"Get off of me !"  
"Apologize !"  
"NO !"  
"Yes ! Just a - oof - pologize !"  
"Why would I apologize to you ?"  
Sirius got up . He had enough for now .   
"Get out ."  
"What ?!"  
"Get out of my compartment ."  
"Your compartment ?"  
"Just get the - just get out ."  
He turned on his heel , haughtily , and strode out the door .   
  
***  
  
Snape came across his old friend , Lucius Malfoy .   
"Why , hello Lucius ."  
"Hello Severus . How are you ? Oh ... what happened ?"  
"A guy named Sirius Black beat me up ."  
"Sirius Black ?" He said harshly .   
"Yeah ... you've heard of him ?"  
"Yeah ... You won't have to worry about him much longer . Voldermort has a  
plan for him ."  
And he walked away . Snape stood , scratching his head , confused .  
"Voldermort ? Who's voldemort ?" 


	4. Who the hell is the old man with glasses...

Alternate Endings 4   
  
* Who's the old man with the glasses???" *  
  
Sirius sat in the compartment, seething, while Lily attended to his wounds.   
"You really shouldn't have done that."  
"Yes I should have!"  
"He made fun of your name. Big deal."  
"It's not that."  
"What was it then?" She said m peering into his face, as if searching for the answer.  
"My mom is dead."  
"What? When..."  
"Just this year. She was an auror."  
"What's an auror?"  
"Someone who fights dark wizards and dark powers."  
"Oh..."  
"She was murdered by someone named Voldermort."  
"Voldermort?" Who's that?"  
"I dunno... I think he's (if it can be called a he) a sort of dark wizard that is taking over everything in Bulgaria."  
"Oh... He doesn't sound very nice."  
"No! Really! Geez woman, you don't catch on very fast, do you?"  
She gave him a swift glare, turned her wand over at the cut above his eye, said "Balleviate", and got up and left.  
Remus looked over at him from the chess game he was playing with himself (he was having a lot of trouble), and laughed silently at him.  
"What?"  
"You, my friend, are the slowest guy I have ever met."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"She likes you! Well, liked."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It was so obvious! Why do you think she spent so long taking care of you?"  
"I dunno..."  
"I'd say you're the one who doesn't catch on very fast!"  
Sirius growled at him, and then his face broke out into a grin. He looked thoughtful.  
"Maybe you're right..."  
Remus grinned. He tended to get through to people this way; Just making them see what was already there...  
  
  
*  
  
"WHAT?! Are you crazy? I am NOT going in that ... that ... BOAT!"o  
"Yes, you are. Do you want to get to Hogwarts, or not?"  
"Of course I do! But, there must be some other way."  
"No, there isn't. Sirius, get in the boat."  
"No."  
"Right now."  
"Yes Sirius! Get in the boat!"  
Sirius turned around to see Severus glaring back at him. Sirius looked at Snape's black eye.  
"Ooh, I hit you hard there, didn't I, Snapie? Oh, but look. I don't have any bruises!"  
"Just because your stupid girlfriend..."  
"She's not my girlfriend!"  
"Sure she isn't."  
"Who isn't what?"  
Sirius turned around to see Lily.  
"Snapie here is saying we are going out. But we would never do that, would we?"  
Lily didn't respond, just cast a hurt look at him, and walked away. She got into a boat with a very pretty girl instead.  
"See! I told you Sirius." Remus laughed at his face, and got into the boat.  
Sirius looked cautiously at the boat, closed his eyes, terrified, and stepped into the boat. He opened his eyes and grinned. He was safe.  
  
*  
  
But not for long. He stood up at the great doors, being yelled at by a teacher he didn't know with really tight hair and square spectacles. And all because he asked the Giant Squid to overturn Snape's boat! He didn't think the squid would actually do it... But he did. And now this strange lady was yelling at him in the doorway, for disrupting the first day, and telling him how he had brought shame upon whatever house he would be in. When she was finally done, (she looked exhausted), she let him pass into the tiny chamber where the other first years were waiting. Peter was now standing with a tall blond boy, and Snape, and was laughing at something the blond had said. Sirius' eyes narrowed. He hated people who went over to other people so fast. They couldn't be trusted. No one like that can be trusted. He heard a voice behind him.  
"So you have already gotten chewed out by McGonagall?"  
Sirius turned around, not knowing who spoke. And found-  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Then he stopped.  
"What are you?"  
"Oh, how polite. My name is Nicholas Mimsy de Porpington , resident ghost of Gryffindor house. Very pleased to meet you."  
"You're a - a GHOST ?! There are such things?"  
"Are you a muggle born?"  
"No...But my mom died, so my dad, who was a muggle, didn't really know anything about the such..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry about it. It happened a long time ago."  
"Well... what house do you want to be in?"  
Sirius looked around at the other ghosts that were now invading the little chamber. He saw a tall, gaunt ghost that was covered in blood, a lady, dressed in all gray, and a ghost that looked like a fat friar.   
"Wherever he is." He said, pointing to the fat ghost.  
"You don't want to be a hufflepuff. Believe me."  
"Why?"  
"They're all a load o' duffers."  
"Duffers?"  
"Idiots. They prize honesty and fair game above anything." He shook his head sadly. "Losers."  
"Well, what house do I want to be in?"  
"Gryffindor."  
"Why?"  
But why, he never got to find out. For Remus appeared beside him, dragging him out the door, into the Great Hall.   
"Everyone left a long time ago!" He hissed.  
Sirius nodded dumbly. Now, he was so nervous he was practically crying. What if the hat didn't choose him? What if he sent him home?   
What if...  
"Snap out of it!"  
Sirius looked around. Remus was standing next to him, snapping his fingers in front of Sirius' eyes.  
"What?"  
"You were all out of it...it was creepy. What were you thinking about?"  
"Just... what would happen if the hat didn't choose me to go anywhere."  
"Like that is going to happen."  
But Sirius was too scared to listen to any logic Remus' words may have held.  
A small professor was dragging a chair up into the center of the room, as well as a tattered old hat.  
  
Professor McGonagall, the stern teacher who had yelled at Sirius, now stood up, holding a list.  
"Helga Abortini"  
A small girl with a burly build and a chunky face stomped up to the chair, and jammed the hate on her head, looking ferocious. The hat yelled "Slytherin" almost immediately. She got up, threw the hat back on the stool, and stomped off to the table on the right, which had a banner above it, "Table au Slytherin."  
Sirius was sure he was pale green by now. Next a person named Bertha Beckins was called up. She had short blond hair, which was tied into pigtails.   
She sat down, (after wiping the seat off with her handkerchief), and pulled the hat down primly on her head. It immediately called out Hufflepuff, and she went and sat down with her respective table. Sirius remember Nick's words about how Hufflepuff's were a load o' Duffers. He chuckled to himself, making Remus stare at him, as well as many others. Then Sirius was called up to the chair. He sat down, trembling. He put the hat on his head.  
The hat was echoing something into his mind.   
"Well well well . Who do we have here? Sirius Black. Your mother was very difficult. You will not be so difficult. You have ambition, which leans toward Slytherin. But you do not belong there. Nor do you belong in Hufflepuff, but your loyalty shows otherwise. I'd have to say Gryffindor, because though you work very hard, you don't care very much about marks..." Sirius grinned. "And you have the mind of a trickster. Rather like James Potter..." But then the hat shouted "gryffindor", and he pulled the hat off of his head. Who was James Potter? This kid seemed to haunt his dreams, his nightmares, his life... And he had only heard of him, if that was possible, a short while ago.  



	5. The chapter that I couldn't think of a n...

Alternate Endings 5   
Disclaimer : Everything you recognize belongs to JK rowling. Everything else, to me.)  
Sirius sat down at the table next to Nearly Headless Nick. He sighed, his head in the clouds.   
"Aren't you happy Mr. Black ?"  
He was jerked out of his dream world.  
"Huh ?"  
"Aren't you happy ?"  
"I suppose so "  
"What took you so long ? Up there ? You sat there for 5 minutes !"  
"Uh It was nothing. Tell me Have you ever heard of James Potter?"  
"James Potter ? No I don't think so Why ?"  
"Well For example, on the train, I fell asleep. I had this dream There was stuff about people named Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs, Animagus, and forever this guy who appeared to be my best friend He was really tall and had really messy black hair, and coffee brown eyes And then, at the end of my dream, a younger version of him appeared, and introduced himself to me. And his name was James Potter. And then, when I was sitting with the hat, it said I had the mind of a trickster, rather like James Potter !"  
"I wouldn't just write that off, Sirius. Remember. Maybe someone is trying to tell you something."  
"Maybe "  
And then he went off into his dream world yet again.   
This time, he found himself being rudely awakened by someone jabbing him- hard.   
"Sirius ! Sirius ! Snap out of it !"  
"Huh ? Oh. Hi Re.'  
"I am glad to see you're so happy I'm in your house." He said dryly.   
"You're in my house ?" He said sleepily. "Is my mom gonna bake us cookies ?"  
"Not that house, Sirius. Don't you remember anything ?"  
"I remember James Potter."  
"James Potter ?"  
"The father "  
"The father ?"  
"Of the boy "  
"Which boy ?"  
"The boy who lived "  
Remus couldn't help it. He started to laugh. It was all so absurd ! James Potter, the boy who lived It was all a dream. All of it.   
Sirius ate a lot that night. He couldn't understand why Remus kept laughing at him. He couldn't remember saying anything THAT funny. Oh well. He just sat there stuffing his face. Mashed potatoes. Roast Pork. Carrots. Steak and Kidney Pie. Fried Tomatoes Yum. He liked this Hogwarts place already ! After supper, he dragged himself ( and his now overly large gut ) up the stairs, and into his room. Remus followed. They chose beds next to each other, and Sirius' eyes shut as soon as he hit the pillow. Remus laughed into the night, listening to his chainsaw snoring, wondering if Lily would like Sirius quite as much if she could hear him now   
"Lily?"  
Lily looked up. There was a girl standing in front of her, with long blond hair, and deep blue eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"Hi My name's Daniella. But you can call me Dani."  
"Oh hi."  
Dani smiled.  
"You are sort of scared Aren't you?"  
"Of you ? no. Of Sirius ? yes."  
"Sirius ??? You are scared of HIM ?" She started laughing.  
"What?" She said, very confused.  
"I have known Sirius since we were kids. We were practically in the cradle together. He is the funniest, weirdest, nicest, most abnormal person in the entire world!"  
"I have never heard nicest and abnormal used in the same sentence."  
"It's the only way to describe him."  
"I see "  
"Well Are you excited about Hogwarts?"  
Lily looked around at all the happy faces feasting, making new friends   
"Ya, I guess I am. I wasn't. I miss my old friends. The people I grew up with."  
"I don't."  
"You don't?"  
"No. I have had bad experiences with muggle 'friends'".  
"Aw Poor Dani." She said, making a pathetic 'sad' face."  
They both burst out laughing.  
Sirius, with his mouth full of food, looked up.  
"Was o fugnsh" ( Translation : What's so funny ? )   
This made them laugh even harder. They were practically falling off their chairs. Dumbledore looked over, amusment in his eyes. Oh, what a year this was going to be But something , or someone , was missing. Even he could tell   
***  
( This takes place in the third year )   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
Sirius giggled like a girl. Lily shot a look at him, that clearly stated   
"What did you do to him now?"  
He shrugged, looking on as Snape ran around the class room, his hands over his face. Professor Dipstick looked up, and put a hand out to stop Snape. Lucius and Crabbe and Goyle were looking furiously around.   
"Mr.Snape, please remove your hands from your face."  
Snape shook his head.  
"Please remove your hands !" He didn't sound like he was asking anymore.  
Snape took his hands away. Everyone started laughing.   
His already big nose was now growing even more bulbous. Faster and faster It was now the size of a small melon.   
Dipstick ( he really wasn't a dipstick. He actually was quite smart ) looked around the class room, his eyes glinting. Everyone quieted down. They knew from two full years of experience that you don't mess with this guy. Not at all. Your life ( well, not really ) was on the line.  
"Snape . Hospital Wing."  
He ran out the room, and down the hall. Sirius was shaking with silent laughter.  
"Who did this ?"  
All of the Slytherins looked around wildly. But all the Gryffindors were laughing, so they couldn't choose just one to single out, and none of the Gryffindors would give one of their own away, not when the trick was that good So Dipstick couldn't condemn anyone. So he didn't.  
"Next week, we will be learning cheering charms. Your homework is to research the charm Cheeric Natulla , the proper pronounciation, the advantages, disadvantages, and give an example for each. To be handed in , in essay form, on Monday. That gives you the weekend. Please finish, for anyone who doesn't will well that is for me to decide. Class dismissed !"  
Sirius ran out of the class room as fast as he could. Lucius grinned malevolently he knew. Lily ran out after him, as did Remus and Daniella.   
"Sirius !" They all called. To no avail. They didn't know where he went. He had run up, and across the fifth floor, to somewhere unknown. They 3 of them went looking for him. They had seen the demonic glint in Lucius' eyes, and they had to warn him. But, it was pretty funny. Only Lily was really worried. Remus knew Sirius too well to really care, even though they were best friends, and Daniella was happily envisioning Sirius being beaten to a pulp. (hehehe rubbing her fingers together gleefully ). They had been searching the corridors for a while, when all of a sudden, they heard   
"Psst ! You guys ! Re ! Lily ! Dan !"  
They whirled around. There was nothing there but an overly large mirror.   
"Re ! Lil ! Dan ! Over here !"  
But there was no one. It sounded like Sirius. But Sirius wasn't there. No one was there. Unless Peeves had become very good at imitating voices.   
"Sirius ? Sirius ! Where are you ?"  
All of a sudden, the mirror moved, and Sirius' head popped out. Lily screamed. Re and Dani clamped their hands over her mouth, and dragged her over to the statue. Sirius ushered them inside.   
They found themselves at the head of a tunnel, that was sloping downward. In the distance, they could see steps.  
Lily shook the hands off of her.   
"Sirius ! Where did you go?"  
"Here."  
"I was worried."  
"I expected you to be."  
"Oh. Thanks a lot Sirius. I really appreciate it."  
"You know you love me."  
"You're lucky I do." ( They were dating at this time, if you hadn't figured that out yet )   
"Oh gag me with a spoon !" Remus said.   
Sirius grinned.   
"I wanna show all of you something."  
He grinned again, and pushed them all into the corridor. As they walked, Remus told Sirius that Lucius was after him. Sirius looked happy to hear this.   
"I figured he would be. But right now, he was other things to attend to. Like watermelon."  
"Watermelon?"  
"My new name for Snapie." He paused. "Ah ! Here we are."  
They had reached the top of the steps. Sirius pushed the door open. And Remus went pure white, and fainted dead away .   



	6. ~*~THEROOM~*~

Alternate Endings 6   
  
~* The Room *~  
  
  
Disclaimer : Everything you recognize belongs to  
J.K. Rowling   
  
(A/N : There IS a reason that Sirius has weird dreams about James  
Potter. All will be revealed. )   
  
  
  
- If I never knew you  
I would have spent  
My whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never   
Knew you   
  
~ Pocahontas Co. Disney  
  
"Remus ! Remus ! Are you alright?"  
Remus was lying, white, on the floor. His eyes were closed, and he  
looked shocked.  
Sirius sprayed him with water from his wand. He didn't look too  
concerned. Remus spluttered, and sat up. He looked around, and  
nearly passed out again, but Daniella got to him first. She slapped  
him hard on each cheek.   
"Ow! Ow! What was that for ?"  
She grinned sheepishly.   
"You were gonna pass out again. What's with this room anyway ?"  
"Uh uh "  
Sirius spoke up.   
"I don't know what's wrong with him but this ! My friends , is the  
shrieking shack." He spread his arms wide. Lily gasped. So did  
Daniella.   
"THE SHRIEKING SHACK ?! YOU BROUGHT US HERE ???? ARE YOU  
NUTS ?"  
Sirius grinned.   
"IT'S HAUNTED !" They chorused again.   
"No it isn't." Remus spoke up.   
"Yes it is." Said Dani. "How would you know ?"  
"It just isn't. Alright ?" He got up, anger all over his face.   
  
"You shouldn't have brought them here." He said, angrily to Sirius.  
And then he stormed out. The three of them looked around, shocked,  
and then walked out the door after a couple minutes. But Remus  
wasn't in the tunnel.   
"He probably ran to get to lunch. You do realize we have missed over  
half of it. Maybe it we get there, we can still get some pudding." Said  
Sirius, licking his lips. Lily shook her head in disgust. He looked so  
much like a dog when he did that.  
When they arrived in the Great Hall, they saw Snape back at his  
table. His nose was back to normal. Well, normal for him. Huge for  
other people. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles, and Evan  
Rosier glowered at them. Dolohov leaned over to Wilkes, and  
whispered something. Sirius grinned like a girl, smiled prettily at  
them, and waved like a princess. He blew them all a kiss, and sat  
down at the Gryffindor table. Lily and Daniella stared at him. Lily  
edged away from him.  
"What's wrong hunny ?" He said, through an already full mouth.  
"I don't date gay men." She said, laughing.   
"Then you don't date Rosier."  
They all cracked up. Sirius choked, and food spilled all over the table.  
He kept choking. He was turning purple. No one knew what was going  
on. He was gasping for air. Dumbledore hurried over.  
He muttered a spell, and Sirius' mouth was jerked upwards, so his  
head was tilted back. Something was lifting him up, higher and  
higher, like a big hook was pulling him. All of a sudden, something  
flew out of his mouth, and he returned to his normal colour. He sank  
back down, and sat there, gasping. Dumbledore picked up the object.  
He examined it, and put it in his pocket. He then walked over to the  
Slytherin table, said something to Lucius, Crabbe, Malfoy and Rosier,  
and they all got up. He led them out of the hall, and out of sight.   
Sirius sat there, not doing anything but breathing. And breathing. Lily  
rushed over to him.  
"Are you alright ?"  
He couldn't answer. Professor McGonagall came over and asked them  
to 'Please escort Mr.Black to the hospital wing. I will inform the other  
teachers that he will not be returning for afternoon classes.'  
By then, everyone in the hall was looking at them. Sirius got up, or  
allowed himself to be picked up, rather, and was led out of the hall.   
When they got up, ( Remus was there. His concern for Sirius got in  
the way of his anger ) Madame Pomfrey was waiting for them.   
"Ah. Here he is." She bustled him into bed, and drew the curtains, so  
he could get into pajamas. When the curtains magically opened  
themselves, ( he was finished ), they found him lying underneath the  
covers, looking palid and pale. He grinned weakly at them. Lily smiled  
back, and then Mrs. Pomfrey shooed them out.  
"He needs rest! Now OUT !"  
They were shoved out the door, so, without anything else to do, they  
began to walk back to the Gryffindor Tower.   
"He had better be alright." Said Lily tersely.   
"Oh, I would love to get my hands around Snape's neck right now."  
Growled Remus.  
"Uh I would love to stay here and chit chat, but I think we should go  
to CLASS ?"  
"OMG ! I TOTALLY FORGOT !" Lily screeched, and ran through the  
portrait. They all grabbed their books, and ran down to the dungeons.   
They walked in 20 minutes late, according to Remus.  
They opened the door, to find Professor Diabolic staring back at them.  
"Well, well, well. What have we here? The only one I understood was  
missing would be Sirius Black. I was not told about his friends."  
"We wer-"  
"I don't care what you were doing. You are late. And you will sit down  
and be quiet if you know what's good for you !"  
They sat. They weren't fool enough to not to.  
"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," He glared at the  
three of them, "we will be beginning a different type of potions today.  
As you all know, Voldermort has been steadily gaining power. You do  
all know who Voldermort is, correct ?" Remus looked over at Malfoy,  
Snape, Avery, Rosier, Wilkes, Pettigrew and Gary Lestrange, who were  
all smirking, and sending secret looks to each other. Remus couldn't  
tell whether they were already involved with Voldemort, or were just  
planning to. It was impossible to decipher what those furtive looks  
meant, but they all shared some common bond. And Remus didn't like  
it. Not at all.  
"If you don't know who he is, you are a blithering idiot. Anyway , I  
have been instructed by Dumbledore to begin to teach you Antidotes  
a year early. I don't necessarily understand why, it's not like the  
Death Eaters are going to poison you, or tell you what they are using  
to poison you, and even if you knew, I doubt you would be able to get  
to a cauldron and an apothecary fast enough to reverse it. However, I  
have been instructed to teach you, and so I will. We will start out with  
basic antidotes, such as for the Draught of the Living Dead. You will  
not be able to use this particular antidote on yourself, as you will be  
unconscious within seconds of receiving this potion. I will be handing  
out 2 new textbooks to you today. They are not yours to keep. Make  
no mistake about that. Lupin. Evans. Pettigrew. Milano. Come get  
textbooks."  
The 4 of them got up. Remus got a weird feeling, one he didn't  
understand. Like the 4 of them being together was normal, not like 3  
Gryffindors who hated the one Slytherin. But he shook it off,  
disregarding it. He went up to the front of the class, and picked up  
half of the stack of one textbook. He looked down at the cover. It was  
black. There were stars, and there was a person, dressed in black,  
stirring a potion. White star like shapes were shooting out of it. The  
title was "Dark Potions For Dark Times". He passed it out to the  
Gryffindor half of the room. Emilie and Sarah, the identical twins,  
smiled at him when he gave it to them. He smiled back. He had never  
really thought about them. He had been too caught up in his own life,  
with the Marauders. He, Sirius, Lily, and Daniella. Sirius had been  
talking about the Marauders in his sleep. But it was different.  
Something about Moony, and Prongs And animagi, and Potter.  
Remus had heard him, when he was lying awake in bed. He asked  
Sirius about it when Sirius woke up. Sirius blanched when Remus  
asked him about Potter, but he shook it off, and the four of them  
began to call themselves the Marauders. Pranksters of Hogwarts. They  
had made enemies with Filch, the school caretaker by October of the  
first year. Sirius was the man behind the machine, in a way. He could  
almost wake up after a dream and know what pranks to play, and how  
to do them. Sirius, his best friend. They had two sets in their little  
group. Lily and Dani. Re and Sirius. Remus couldn't picture, anymore,  
life without them. They were everything now. Finally, he grabbed a  
book for himself, and sat down. There was an empty chair beside him  
that was more pronounced than usual. Where Sirius should have  
been. A hot wave of fury erupted inside of him. They were SO dead.   
  
~*~  
  
Frank Longbottom looked out the window in Gryffindor Tower.   
Everything was as it should be. Supposedly. The grass outside was  
green and lush. The water in the brook was gurgling. Even the trees  
seemed to smile down at everything. But he had a strange sense of  
foreboding. Beneath all that beauty Something was concealed.  
Something so dark, so terrifying He loved Hogwarts. He loved being  
a wizard. He loved his life, he loved the beauty. But something was  
very, very wrong.   
  
~*~  
  
Sirius lay in the Hospital Wing, the wish for motion coursing through  
him. He felt so so helpless lying in a bed. He wanted to kill Malfoy.  
Malfoy, and everyone of his slimy Slytherin friends. But he knew he  
couldn't. If they wanted to ally themselves with Voldemort, let them.  
They would get their comeuppance sooner or later. And he hoped he  
had something to do with it.  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N Wasn't that just PEACHY ? Now, I really like HEARING FROM YOU  
WHAT YOU THINK . It gives utmost pleasure. Spanx. )  
  
I LUV ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS, but I am writing this on vacation, and  
I can't access the names. I will in the next chapter. 


End file.
